ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure (English Dub)
The English dub for Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. (Note: I'm going to leave the name as it is for now, until I can find a better-fitting one) Name Changes Characters *Megumi Aino - Megan Griffin *Hime Shirayuki - Sharon Flynn *Yuko Omori- Cara Goodwyn *Hikawa Iona- Fiona Destien *Himelda Window- Princess Sharona of Skyland. *Ribbon- Ribbon *Glasan- Glassy *Blue- Sir Blue *Queen Mirage- Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror- Man in the Mirror *Oresky- General Hatrus *Namakeruda- Doomer *Hosshiwa- Gloomette *Saiarks- Doomies *Choiarks- Dark Spies *Seiji- Joey Harmon *Mao- May Harmon *Kaori Aino - Kaitlyn Griffin *Sagara Hiroko- Harriet Harmon *Izumi- Ms. McDonald *Elena Shiina- Helen Taylor *Maria Hikawa- Maria Destien *Kana Furuta- Kara Sawyer *Rei Takano- Faye Smith *Madame Momere- Lady Demise *Ohana- Leilani *Olina- Noelani *The Evil Cure Lovely Clone- Cure Hateful Items *PreChanMirror- Cure Mirror *PreChanBrace- Rainbow Bracelet *Triple Dance Honey Baton- Honey Stick *PreCards- Fashion Cards *Shining Make Dresser- The Angel Mirror *Axia- The Demon Seal Transformations *Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!- Let's Go! Pretty Cure Rollin' Mirror Dress Up! *The big love spreading around the world, Cure Lovely- Spreading love around the world, I'm Cure Lovely! *The blue wind dancing in the sky, Cure Princess- Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skies of blue, I am Cure Princess! *The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey- Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! *The star of hope that glitters in the night sky, Cure Fortune- Glittering in the skys of the night, I am Cure Fortune! *Cherry Flamenco- Cherry Flamenco *Lollipop Hip Hop- Lollipop Hip Hop *Sherbet Ballet- Sherbet Ballet *Macadamia Hula Dance- Macadamia Hula *Popcorn Cheer- Popcorn Cheer *Coconut Samba- Coconut Samba *Anmitsu Komachi- Pudding Kabuki *Pine Arabian- Pineapple Arabian Attacks *Passion Dynamite- Passion Dynamite *Pop'n'Sonic Attack- Sweet Beat Attack *Arabesque Shower- Dazzling Snowfall *Hawaiian Alohaloway- Aloha Luau *Ribbon Heart Explosion- Ribbon Heart Boom *Maracas Rhythm Spark- Mambo Blowout *Oriental Dream- Oriental Impact *Dancing Sakura Blizzard- Cherry Blossom Tornado *Stardust Shoot- Shooting Star Blaster *Bomber Girls Pretty Cures- Mega Cures *Wonderful Net Pretty Cure- Techie Cures *Happiness Big Bang- Happiness Big Bang Song lyrics Cure Honey's song :There's a song I can sing :When it comes to sharing rice :You can make a bowl or two to make our lives really nice :Some folks say "please" and "thank you" to make their hearts softer :First I would like to make some rice with eggs on top :And then I'll multiply bowls just for you :These rice bowls of kindness can make you smile :When you eat with some chopsticks or as another way :A fork is OK :So if you prefer some seasonings for your own rice :Make your choice and customize, that's what I like to do :Everyone whose hearts are pleasant will all enjoy :For they know rice is so delicious :Yes, they know rice is so delicious... Innocent Purification Cure Lovely Cure Princess Cure Honey Cure Fortune :There's a time to search for a shapeless love :The Kindness we use from high above :The Hope that never fades away :Let's resonate our power to save the day :As long as we have our courage and a brave heart :Even when we live far apart :L&P We'll always find a way :We are innocent :We are innocent :We are brave and strong with the light of our love :The stars that sparkle brighten our Harmony :Let our hearts unite as one with this beautiful melody Pretty Cure Innocent Purification! Episodes 1. A Lovely Hero 2. A Tale of Two Cures 3. Identity Crisis javascript:void('Visual') 4. A School Fit For A Princess 5. Can't Stop the Pop 6. Cooking With Cara 7. The Power of The Pair 8. A Charmed Life 9. The Karate Master 10. Singing Cures 11. Who Is This Yellow Cure? 12. Livin' A Double Life 13. The Hunter 14. A Little Help 15. Homesick 16. Stop the Presses 17. With Friends Like Joey's 18. Here Comes The Bride 19. He Shoots, She Scores 20. It's All Your Fault! 21. Phantom Strikes Back 22. Fortune's Piano Solo 23. Between Friends 24. Beach Blanket Cures 25. The Power of Love 26. You Never Forget Your First Love 27. Wandering Feelings 28. Ohana Means Family 29. Awakening Axia 30. Seeing Double 31. I Know You Mean Well... 32. The Pursuit of Innocence 33. The Happiness Big Bang Theory 34. Helping Hands 35. Special Delivery 36. Birthday Blues 37. Have A Gloomy Halloween! 38. True Sisters 39. Tender Fortunes 40. Open Up Your Heart 41. The Legend of PhanPhan 42. The Phantom Empire or Bust! 43. A Queen's Heart 44. Red Alert! 45. From Fair to Cloudy 46. The Anger of A Broken Heart 47. Freeing Friendship 48. Reflections of Love 49. The Final Charge-Up Changes *While Glasan speaks in a rebel-type way, Glassy is going to speak in a Brooklyn accent. *In episode 1 when Cure Fortune is yelling at Hime for causing the invasion and that it was indeed her fault, Cure Fortune will be yelling at Sharon and making small hints about what was done to Maria. *The 10 Year Celebrations outro will be removed. *When Hime is pointing out that the bow on her dress is what makes it beautiful, Sharon will be implying that all dresses look good with bows. *While Megumi calls Yuko "Yuu-yuu," Megan calls Cara "Care." Voice Cast *Megan Griffin/Cure Lovely: Cindy Robinson *Sharon Flynn/Cure Princess: Colleen Villard *Cara Goodwyn/Cure Honey: Ariel Winter *Fiona Destien/Cure Fortune: Karen Neil *Maria Destien/Cure Tender: Bailey Stocker *Ribbon: Laura Bailey *Glassy: Lisa Ortiz Gallery HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!.jpg HappinessCharge.Precure!.full.1673499.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:English Dub Category:Dubs